Interruptions
by dumac
Summary: Sometimes, dates were just meant to be ruined. { Bubbline. AU. One-shot. }


**AN; I know I said I was gonna upload a new chapter to 'Where Are You?' today, but I got an idea for a one-shot and I had to do it.**

* * *

Tonight was going to be perfect. It had to be. It was the first date I would be going on since my last break-up a few months ago. Luckily enough for me, I knew this guy very well, and we were going somewhere casual.

I put on my nicest pink button-up shirt and some light jeans, along with some matching pink heels. I was ready by the time the doorbell rang, and then I rushed to it. I opened the door and smiled when I saw Finn standing there in front of me. We had been friends for a very long time, so I gave him a hug and then we were on my way.

Finn drove to the restaurant and even opened the car door for me. So far, it was going as perfectly as I wanted it to. I couldn't have asked for a better guy to go out on a date with. Finn walked me to the entrance of the restaurant and opened the door for me.

I knew that Finn had liked me for a while, and I wanted to give him a chance. I could tell that he really was trying to be perfect to me tonight, which was cute.

When the hostess approached us, Finn asked for a table outside, and she led us through the restaurant and through a door that lead to a rather nice patio. Only a few other people were sitting out there, so it wasn't nearly as loud as it was indoors.

Finn pulled out my chair for me, and I sat down. Finn went to the seat on the opposite side of the circular table and sat down as well.

I looked down for just a moment to scoot my chair up, and that's when I heard it.

"Hey, Marceline!" Finn exclaimed, and my head shot up.

Sure enough, standing next to our table wearing a waiter's outfit was Marceline Abadeer, my ex-girlfriend. Finn wasn't aware of that last part, though, and I was thankful for it.

"How's it goin', Finn?" She asked him, and then turned her head towards me and grinned, "Hello, Bonnibel."

I just muttered the word, "Hi," and Finn grinned back at the older, raven-haired woman, "I'm great, Marcy!" He answered.

Marceline put menus down on our table and asked us what we wanted to drink. Finn answered with a soda, and I just said water so that she would leave as soon as possible. Seeing her was the last thing I needed right now. It was the first date I was going on since I broke up with _her_, after all.

"I'm glad you picked a place outside for us to sit, Finn. It's much quieter." I said to him with a smile.

He smiled back and shrugged, "I've been here a lot, and I know how this place works, "He said, "Crazy that Marceline works here, though, huh? I didn't even know she worked in the first place!"

"Neither did I," I muttered, and that was when Marceline returned with our drinks.

She placed them in front of us, "You guys ready to order or not?"

We both nodded and Finn said he wanted a cheeseburger.

"The usual," I told her.

"Gotcha." She said, and winked at me before she walked away again.

"'The Usual'?" Finn asked, "What's that?"

I was so used to saying that to Marceline, that I didn't even realize that I had said that until Finn pointed it out.

"Oh, uh… yeah. I come here a lot too, so they always know what I want." I lied. Marceline always said I was a horrible liar, but apparently I was good enough for Finn.

"Oh, okay. Cool! But, hey, I thought you and Marceline didn't get along." He said, skeptically.

I almost laughed, "That's one way you could put it," I muttered, "Let's not talk about Marceline anymore, Finn, alright?"

"Sure, whatever you say!" He smiled.

Finn really was sweet, but he was still pretty childish in nature. I almost felt more like his mother than a potential girlfriend.

I shook those thoughts out of my head. I needed to stop thinking negatively about a date that was going perfectly so far. Apart from Marceline, of course.

Finn and I continued to have good, normal conversations for a while without any interruptions.

That was nice while it lasted, but eventually Marceline was back. She put the plate with the cheeseburger in front of Finn. Then, obviously knowingly, she put a plate in front of me with food on it that she knew I didn't like. Marceline gave the wrong order. On purpose. I could see it in the expression on her face.

"Thanks!" Finn told her.

She didn't really acknowledge him, but looked at me for a prolonged amount of time instead, and then smirked before she walked back into the restaurant.

I downed the rest of my glass of water, "Finn, I'll be right back," I told him, and got up from my seat. I went back into the main restaurant and spotted Marceline waiting another table. I waited until she was finished, then rushed over to her. I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face me, "Marceline, I need to talk to you, please."

"I'm working." She said simply, and walked straight past me.

I raised my voice, "Marceline, I'm serious!"

She turned around towards me again and grabbed my arm, forcing me to follow her to the back of the restaurant. She opened a door that was labeled 'Supply Closet' and turned on the light in there. It was modestly-sized for a closet, and not much was in there at all.

I stepped inside of it, and Marceline walked in after me and closed the door behind her.

"What is it?" She asked me and crossed her arms over her chest.

I pointed my finger at her, "Don't you dare act like _you're_ the angry one when _I'm_ the one being antagonized, Marceline!"

She rolled her eyes. She knew how much it infuriated me when she did that.

"It's been 4 months, Marceline, get over it." I snapped at her.

"Finn, though? Seriously, Bonni?" She smirked.

"Finn is a sane person, at least! I guarantee you, if I broke up with him, he wouldn't be acting half as immature as you are right now!" I yelled.

"Yeah, because he would be crying in a corner." She said bitterly.

I sighed, "Marceline… I'm sorry, okay? I know I was a little bit harsh when I broke up with you, but I just want us both to move on. It's hard, but I think we can do it. But if you're going to do things like—"

"Wait, did you just admit that you haven't gotten over me?" She wondered when she cut me off.

I thought about it for a moment, "Well, of course not, but I want to."

"Yeah, right." She scoffed, "I see the way you look at Finn. You don't like him, Bonni. You're just using him as a distraction. That's kind of worse than what I'm doing, if you think about it.

She was right. Of course she was right, she always was about stuff like this. "Sh-shut up."

She smirked at me and looked at me like she used to when we were together.

At that point, I realized that what I was doing would never help. I couldn't simply 'get over' Marceline, and I didn't even want to anymore.

She must have seen that in my expression, because she let out a slight laugh and grabbed a chair that was sitting in the corner of the large closet. She took it an jammed it under the door knob; then she put her cold, pale hand on the back of my neck and pulled me towards her into a deep kiss.

We both pulled away and I gasped, but I wanted more. I threw myself at her and kissed her again with my arms now wrapped around her neck.

I backed up until I had my back up against the cool wall and she followed. This time, her lips went straight to my neck, which mad my breathing heavier. She subtly made her way down to my collarbone, which she knew was my weak spot. I gasped lightly and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to me. Our bodies were pressed together, the only thing separating us were our clothes, which Marceline noticed. Her hands went to my shirt and began to unbutton it. When she finished, I pulled her shirt off of her as well.

She continued to suck on one particular spot on my neck which was making me moan softly. She went to unbutton my jeans and my hands were now tangling themselves in her pitch-black hair. She eventually got through my jeans and she slid her hand down my stomach and into my pants. She rubbed me through my panties and I let out a louder moan. I felt her smirk against my neck and she then moved my underwear to the side and slid a finger inside of me. I shuddered and moaned again, which motivated her to start pumping her finger in and out of me. My moans got louder, and then she moved her mouth from my neck and to my lips to muffle the sound of my moans.

She kept going and added another finger. My hips were moving back and forth against her hand. She started going faster and I pulled away from her kiss, "Marceline, please," I whispered and she went even faster. Before I knew it, I yelled out her name just like I used to. Oh God, how I missed this.

I eventually dropped from the high I was feeling, but still somehow found the energy to push Marceline to the floor. I got down with her and straddled her hips and leaned down to kiss her again. I pulled away and she brought her fingers up to her mouth, sucking my juices off of them.

I got off of her waist and went in between her legs. I unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off of her along with her black underwear. I went up again to kiss her, and then trailed my tongue down her stomach and then to the place Marceline was waiting for me to get to. I wasted no time, and stuck my tongue inside of her. I repeated that action multiple times, and Marceline's back was arched off of the floor as she moaned.

I then replaced my mouth with my index finger, moving it in and out of her, and I kissed the inside of her thigh.

I heard her mutter, "Don't stop," between moans, and I went faster, adding another finger as well. I felt her clench around my fingers, and her moans got louder. Without a doubt, if anyone were standing outside of the door right now, they could hear her, but neither of us cared at the moment.

Marceline moaned one last time and trembled against my hand. I stopped my hand's movement and she came down from her high.

Breathing heavy still, she sat up and pulled me against her and kissed me.

I kissed back, but then she pulled away, "Still wanna go on this date with Finn?"

I exhale and shook my head.

She grinned, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Aren't you working?" I asked.

She looked at me and laughed, "Do I seem like I care if I just completely ignored an order to have sex with you?"

"Just wait for me." I told her, and buttoned my jeans. I found my shirt on the floor and put it back on, buttoning it up to where I had it before.

Marceline was still getting dressed when I snuck back out of the supply closet. Luckily, there was still no one near. I quickly made my way through the restaurant and out to the patio again.

Finn was about to take another bite out of his cheeseburger when he saw me, "Hey, Bonni! That took a while, where'd you go?"

I didn't respond, but just grabbed my bag instead. I took out enough money to pay for all of the food and put it on the table. I owed him that much, at least. I left my date with him and had sex with my ex-girlfriend, after all. "Something came up, Finn, I'm really sorry." I told him, and then went back inside.

Marceline was waiting for me behind the door, smirking.

"Let's get the hell out of here." I laughed.

* * *

**AN; Hopefully that was good enough to make up for not uploading a chapter today :3 I don't do one-shots that often, so review!**


End file.
